La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari
by Aleksast
Summary: La guerra con los ángeles acabó, NERV y SEELE han sido desarticulados y Shinji ahora es designado por Misato para hacerse cargo de la casa donde vivirán también Rei y Asuka. ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DEL AUTOR DEL FANFIC: Después de abandonar cerca de dos años este arte de escribir historias ficticias basadas en la gran obra de Hideaki Anno, creo prudente presentarme de nueva cuenta para aquellos ajenos a mis historias –unas cuantas terminadas, y un par inacabadas– que gustan, al igual que a un servidor, de leer ocurrencias basadas en Evangelion. Mi seudónimo es Aleksast, soy de México y siempre me ha gustado escribir. El fanfic que a continuación tienen ante sus ojos tiene un estilo similar a las historias que he escrito, mezcla de romance, comedia y situaciones interesantes, por favor, cualquier comentario que tengan acerca del mismo háganmelo saber con un Review. ¡Disfruten su lectura!

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos, este texto tiene como única finalidad entretener a lectores, tanto fans como ajenos a la serie, sin percibir ni el autor del presente texto ni la página que lo aloja lucro o beneficio alguno.

_**La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari**_

_**Romance/Comedia**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2013**_

Después de haber derrotado a todos los ángeles, incluyendo al último de los enviados, Tabris, los elegidos fueron separados de NERV con la finalidad de que se hicieran parte del mundo común, puesto que esta organización fue desarticulada al igual que SEELE, al no tener razón de ser, pues ni el tercer impacto se llevaría a cabo, y no había amenazas ya contra el firmamento y la humanidad. Cabe mencionar que los miembros directivos de ambas corporaciones fueron sujetos de juicio ante la Corte Penal Internacional, bajo los cargos de delitos de lesa humanidad, genocidio, entre otros.

En fin, Shinji ya no tenía que manejar más a esas máquinas enormes, y al tiempo, no tendría ya a su lado al espíritu de su madre, sin embargo, al no tener familia viva o en libertad, seguiría bajo la tutela de Misato Katsuragi, quien además estaba a cargo de Rei y de Asuka, y había logrado la rehabilitación y tratamiento clínico-psicológico de los tres jóvenes con una excelente labor de su colega, la Dra. Akagi.

El asunto era que debían ser trasladados a una nueva ciudad, moderna, pero sin ostentosos rascacielos, para evitar el recuerdo de los desastres que sufría constantemente el Geofrente y Tokio.

La nueva ciudad, Freedomcity, parecía más tranquila y acogedora, con un nuevo instituto ycon viviendas donde los sobrevivientes habían sido reinstalados. Finalmente, la ex comandante tuvo la brillante idea de tener vigilados a sus tres pupilos con mayor facilidad: hacerlos habitar la misma casa. Ellos solos, compartirían domicilio y con ello quizás congeniarían de una mejor manera, esperando que los conflictos que antes los dividieran se hubieren esfumado, quedando la responsabilidad de mantener la casa en pie al joven Ikari, quien con resignación aceptaba su encomienda.

Cuando partían de las ahora ex instalaciones de NERV hacia su nuevo hogar, los tres elegidos iban en automóviles separados, no se habían comunicado en meses, y la reunión para reencontrarse sería en esa casa. Escoltados discretamente por la policía nipona, los tres iban viendo hacia el horizonte, sabían que en instantes volverían a verse las caras, pero ¿qué razón había ya para permanecer juntos? Si el vínculo común ahora era inexistente, ahora sólo tenían que estudiar para terminar la preparatoria y seguir con una carrera universitaria. Pero nada más, no eran amigos, ni enemigos, ni siquiera pensaban que hubiere algún tema para conversar, cuando en otros tiempos el de cada día era el advenimiento de un ángel como amenaza a vencer.

El trayecto se hizo eterno, y cuando llegaron a esa casa grande con tres habitaciones, se les hizo un hueco en el estómago por la llegada del momento aquél en que bajaran del auto. Inclusive Misato dudó en descender de su vehículo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo venció el miedo que causa la incertidumbre. Primero bajó Rei, que lucía un elegante vestido azul, luego lo hizo Shinji, sin levantar la vista, avanzó sin mediar palabra hasta la sala, y se quedó parado sin reaccionar. Al final Asuka decidió bajar y acudiendo a la mayor Katsuragi, preguntó por su habitación, yéndose después a la del fondo del pasillo, cerrando de un portazo.

Rei, caminó hacia donde estaba Shinji, quien parecía ido, mirando hacia el suelo, y sorprendentemente se decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo estás, Shinji? – Preguntó, con un tono dulce, desconocido para la mayoría de la gente que había interactuado con ella anteriormente.

Levantando lentamente la mirada, Ikari se volvió para mirar de frente a la chica peliazul, apareciendo un inconveniente rubor en sus mejillas. No había visto antes la estilizada figura de Rei Ayanami en tan fino atuendo, inmóvil, sólo pudo sonreír. Ayanami, previendo esta reacción, sonrió también y le abrazó al instante, sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a su interlocutor, al enterase de ello, le susurró al oído –También te extrañé- y suspirando, se separó de él.

-Nos vemos en la mañana- dijo como despedida la primer elegida, retirándose a la primer habitación, y antes de al fin cerrar su puerta, asomó la cabeza, y al ver que Ikari la había seguido con la mirada, le dedicó otra sonrisa.

Nuestro protagonista sonriente y sonrojado –como si eso no pudiese pasar con este muchacho- se dirigía a su cuarto, en medio del de Rei y del que pertenecía ahora a Asuka, pero Misato lo detuvo, quería una breve conversación antes de retirarse a trabajar de nueva cuenta.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que te prometí cuidarte, desde que nos vimos – Comenzó a decirle, con aire nostálgico, continuando con la mirada fija en él – Sé que los tres pueden llevarse bien con tiempo, después de todo se necesitan uno al otro. Ya que te estás convirtiendo en adulto, y que confío en ti, te confío la casa, a Rei y a Asuka – sentenciaba en tono amable, para después mirar su reloj – me tengo que ir, quizás después tengamos una charla entre adultos, tú y yo. – finalizando con un beso en la mejilla, devolviéndose al auto para partir, al menos, antes de cerrar la puerta, había escuchado de los labios de Shinji un sincero "gracias", lo cual la hizo subir de ánimo, para de una vez arrancar e irse.

Sin más que hacer, Shinji se retiró a su habitación, mirando hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa, sin dejar de pensar en la rara y atractiva apariencia de Rei, en ese abrazo inesperado, y en el beso que le había dado su tutora. Con eso en mente, se durmió sin taparse ni cambiarse la vestimenta. Pasada la media noche, silenciosamente la chica alemana abría la puerta de su habitación, y se colaba en la de Shinji. Su semblante, temeroso como nunca, y sus ojos tenían huellas de llanto, había llorado en silencio un buen rato a causa de una sensación de abandono, finalmente se acurrucó entre los brazos del tercer elegido, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, rindiéndose al terrible sueño para despertar horas después.

Eran las siete de la mañana, y Rei se había levantado puntualmente a esa hora, con el fin de darle los buenos días a su compañero. Vestida sólo con un camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ikari, abriendo sin avisar, dirigiéndose a su cama, y aunque vio que Asuka estaba entre los brazos de Shinji sin que éste lo hiciere voluntariamente, se inclinó para besar al chico en la frente y acariciar la cabeza de su compañera se retiró.

Shinji comenzó a sentir que no estaba sólo en su cama, abrió los ojos y al ver a Asuka enfrente no se sorprendió, algo similar le había pasado anteriormente, y sin hacer ruido quitó sus brazos del cuerpo de la pelirroja, se levantó y la arropó con una frazada. Al parecer todavía no soportaba dormir sola o bien, tenía pesadillas, restos de malos recuerdos.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos, este texto tiene como única finalidad entretener a lectores, tanto fans como ajenos a la serie, sin percibir ni el autor del presente texto ni la página que lo aloja lucro o beneficio alguno.

_**La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari**_

_**Romance/Comedia**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2013**_

Asuka estaba profundamente dormida, ni siquiera advirtió las manos de Shinji cuando éste la cubrió con una frazada. Ikari se dirigió a la cocina a hacer lo mismo de siempre: el desayuno. Recordaba esos tiempos en que tenía que curar la resaca de Misato Katsuragi con todo tipo de remedios habidos y por haber. Pero esos tiempos de convivir con su tutora ya habían pasado hace meses y estaba seguro que no volvería a suceder otra vez, la vida ahora la debía compartir únicamente con las otras elegidas y contento se encaminaba a prepararles un festín, cuando un olor delicioso a curry lo sacó de sus pensamientos, extrañado, se acercó a la cocina para ver a una peliazul sonriente y concentrada en freír pulpo y hervir arroz.

Shinji contemplaba el fino delantal con estampados florales que estaba ceñido a la figura de Rei, que tenía ya puesto el uniforme escolar, lo que le recordó que era Lunes, primer día de clases en la nueva escuela donde cursarían el último año de bachillerato, motivo por el cual debía despertar a la alemana durmiente.

Ayanami volteó a ver a Ikari que estaba a unos cuantos metros viéndola, sonrió – Buenos días, Shinji, ya casi está listo el almuerzo – le dijo cariñosamente.

- Buenos días Rei, justamente me había despertado para hacer el desayuno, pero veo que te has adelantado – Respondió – Iré a bañarme y a despertar a Asuka, debemos llegar temprano para no dar una mala impresión – e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando a la chica terminar de cocinar a solas. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio que la pelirroja se iba despertando.

- Buenos días Asuka, no quería molestarte – Dijo a manera de disculpa

- No he podido dormir sola, lamento lo ocurrido – Musitó, con voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie en lo absoluto la escuchara, enseguida se incorporó.

- No hay por qué disculparse… - Respondió Ikari

- Lamento lo ocurrido – insistió con voz enérgica la alemana, queriendo salir de ahí

- Asuka – él la detuvo del brazo para evitar que se marchara así nada más – No hay nada qué lamentar, sólo quiero decir que puedes hacerlo cuando lo necesites, no es necesario que huyamos el uno del otro, considerando el tiempo que vamos a estar viviendo juntos creo que es mejor ir siendo francos – argumentó, ante la sorpresa de la chica, sin titubeos y en un tono amable – podríamos llevarnos bien.

- Entiendo, lo pensaré – dio como respuesta la alemana, zafándose de Shinji – gracias por despertarme – murmuró, pues esos gestos de gratitud no eran nada comunes en ella, al menos no con el tercer elegido.

Ante esto, Shinji sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, sacando sus prendas para ducharse. En esa casa que Misato les había "obsequiado" a los tres había un baño para cada uno y además un jacuzzi lo suficientemente amplio para acoger cómodamente a cinco o seis personas. Asuka eligió el suyo y Shinji optó también por escoger (y marcarlo con un adhesivo con su nombre) el propio. Después de cambiarse ambos bajaron uno detrás del otro hacia el comedor; el olor de los platillos invadía la casa con un aroma que despertaría hasta el más tímido apetito.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú, kínder? –

- No, ese aroma es obra de Rei – aclaró Ikari, casi diciéndolo con orgullo, sin saber por qué. Sin embargo, a Asuka le impactaba que aquella que tanto fastidiaba con el mote de "niña modelo" supiera cocinar, ¿qué tanto había aprendido en este tiempo?

- Buenos días Asuka – saludó cordial Rei, ya tenía la mesa servida con tanta pulcritud que parecería el comedor de un gran rey. Al platillo lo acompañaba, por otra parte, una taza de té y un vaso de agua fría para refrescarse.

- Buenos días… Rei – contestó la alemana, un poco incómoda pues no estaba acostumbrada a tratarle bien - ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar, si se puede saber? Esto huele bastante bien.

- Gracias, aprendí yo sola, con mucha práctica y paciencia, la doctora Ritsuko me ayudó bastante dándome libros y recetas tradicionales de cocina de todo tipo – Contestó alegre la peliazul, y luego se dirigió con la mirada a Shinji – me interesó cocinar desde que probé tu comida y vi cómo la preparabas con tanta dedicación.

- Gracias Rei, sinceramente esto sabe delicioso – contestó después de tragar un bocado de aquél platillo. La carne en su punto, los condimentos bien balanceados y el arroz ni aguado ni duro, todo un manjar.

- Coincido con Shinji, a pesar de que no me agrada tanto el pulpo, esto es… _köstlich _– sentenció Asuka en su lengua materna, tragó otro bocado y finalmente tradujo – exquisito.

El desayuno continuó en silencio, los tres disfrutaban de su plato como si no hubieran probado algo más rico en años, y cuando hubieron terminado Shinji se ofreció a lavar los platos, agradeciendo de nueva cuenta por la delicia que acababa de comer.

Una vez listos, salieron camino al instituto, andando, y fue que se inició otra conversación al cruzar la esquina.

- ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? – preguntó Rei, caminando a la izquierda de Shinji.

- Claro – respondió éste, ofreciéndole la mano para seguir caminando. Ambos sonrieron y casi percibieron los celos de la pelirroja.

- Puedes tomar mi otra mano si quieres Asuka – propuso el joven

- Si insistes – dijo Asuka intentando ocultar su rabieta, y tomó la mano derecha de Ikari.

- Quién lo diría, una oportunidad para recomenzar – comentó Ikari – seremos una linda familia.

- Qué raras ideas tienes, Shinji – contestó la alemana – pero sí, podríamos ser familia, como hermanos.

- Yo quiero ser la hermana mayor – propuso Rei con efusividad – o quizás nosotras seamos tus hermanas mayores y tu nuestro pequeño hermano.

- Otra idea rara pero creo que podría ser interesante, de todos modos Shinji no se ve de la edad que tiene – comentó Asuka – Shinji, por otra parte, será la envidia de media clase, y eventualmente podría protegernos si algún pervertido se nos acerca – enfatizó con voz dulzona.

- ¿Eh? Está bien – resopló el aludido. Sólo esperaba no tener problemas después de que llegaran a presentarse ante la clase.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos, este texto tiene como única finalidad entretener a los lectores, tanto fans como ajenos a la serie, sin percibir ni el autor del presente texto ni la página que lo aloja lucro o beneficio alguno.

_**La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari**_

_**Romance/Comedia**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2013**_

Los tres caminaban tomados de la mano, atravesando el gran arco de arquitectura Beax-Arts, como el resto del colegio, inspirados en edificios antiguos como la Gran Estación Central de Nueva York o el Edificio Helmsley de la misma ciudad.

Asuka al ver la fachada del coso enorme pareció recordarle muy vagamente el Palacio de Sanssouci de su amada patria natal, a Shinji casi se le para el corazón de tan imponente edificio con un estilo tan apreciable y agradable, y a la vez tan distinto del resto de la ciudad, como si fuera un enclave de otro país, o de otra época. Rei, por otra parte, no paraba de observar la impresionada faz de Shinji sin que éste se diera cuenta, aunque reconocía que la escuela tenía un excelente gusto.

Avanzando hasta el gran corredor donde una serie de mapas e indicaciones orientaban hasta al más despistado para que no tuviera contratiempos. Sí, todo era diferente a aquél instituto donde repetían la misma falsa historia acerca del segundo impacto, donde tenían que hablar con cuidado y cautela, casi siendo imposible hacer amistades.

Llegaron a un stand similar a un cajero automático, que al parecer tenía varias réplicas a lo largo del colegio. Ese aparato imprimió sus horarios al instante en que hizo un reconocimiento facial con una cámara integrada, lo cual dejó con la boca abierta a los tres. Mismo grupo, mismo salón, mismas clases. Rei sonrió efusivamente y abrazó a Shinji impulsada por la emoción, la pelirroja no se quedó atrás y fue así que Ikari quedó apretujado por los dos flancos, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ruego por que esta situación no me traiga más problemas – se dijo mentalmente, esperando que nadie reparara en ese incómodo momento.

Después de darse cuenta que a Shinji le hacía falta respirar, el abrazo se rompió y ambas rieron un poco apenadas.

- Debemos darnos prisa para hacernos de un buen lugar en el salón – indicó Ayanami, mirando de reojo el mapa que tenía enfrente – ¡vamos! - exclamó, casi llevando a rastras a Shinji, y consigo a la chica alemana.

Así, corriendo hasta el salón indicado para la primera asignatura del día, llegaron incluso antes que el resto de sus compañeros. - No creí que tuvieras tanta energía y entusiasmo, Rei – comentó Asuka, entre sorprendida y molesta por ser llevada tan deprisa.

- Lo lamento, pero creo que lo mejor para los tres es estar juntos, en bancas contiguas, me volvería loca sin ver a Shinji un instante – contestó Ayanami sinceramente apenada y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mirando sin embargo que lo último que dijo había causado un demasiado notorio e intenso sonrojo en la cara del aludido – además, ¿cómo nos protegerá si no está a nuestro lado? - añadía con voz dulce e inocente, guiñándole un ojo a Asuka, quien cambió su expresión de incredulidad por una de complicidad, repitiendo la pregunta en el mismo tono dulzón e infantil que empleó Rei.

- Si sigue esto así, voy a ser la envidia de todo el instituto por todo un año, aunque de una u otra forma, me siento feliz sintiendo la cercanía de ambas – se advertía por dentro Shinji, sintiendo además un calor corporal incrementándose – Aunque... ¿por qué Asuka imita a Rei con estas demostraciones tan intensas de cariño? ¿Tanto cambiaron? O quizás esto va más allá de lo que puedo comprender... ¿tendrá razón Kaji cuando dijo que las mujeres eran impredecibles y a veces difíciles de comprender? Kaji, seguramente ha de notar divertido esto de jugar a los hermanos con Rei y Asuka, seguramente ya habría dicho algo raro como "Shinji, tienes a dos bellezas que te aman y adoran, yo en tu lugar sería muy feliz si tuviera tu edad, ¿ya las has besado o esperas a algo más?", o quizás me pasaría consejos de cómo complacerlas... ¡Dios! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Son mis nuevas "hermanas", amigas íntimas, a quienes debo cuidar, con quienes vivo y además Misato me ha dado la responsabilidad de que no les pase nada malo...-

- ¿Estás bien, Shinji? - preguntó la pelirroja al ver que su querido "hermano" estaba en las nubes, además, enrojeciendo más – ¡Shinji! - gritó furiosa – ¡te estoy hablando!

Temblando, un pensativo joven despertó de su lapsus tiritando al volver en sí – lo lamento – alcanzó a decir.

Asuka lo miró severamente – no se te quita esa frase ni con lavado cerebral, ¿verdad? - Shinji solo bajó la cabeza – puedes contarnos en qué estabas pensando.

Al oir eso Ikari tragó saliva, su mirada bajó a su entrepierna, que reaccionó evidentemente a los estímulos de ser abrazado por ellas dos y por el pensamiento que acababa de tener – estaba imaginando unas vacaciones a la orilla del mar – mintió, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- La idea de vernos en la playa a mí también me emociona – agregó Rei – yo también estaría imaginándonos estrenando trajes de baño, mojándonos con el agua del mar... por fin broncearnos un poco, dicen que el broncearse hace que resalte nuestra piel y nos vuelve más atractivos – y miró coquetamente a su agitado compañero.

En ese momento se oyó el bullicio de los demás estudiantes entrando, encontrando lugar en todos los pupitres restantes, aunque por alguna extraña razón el trío de ex-pilotos de NERV que estaba al fondo y al centro, quizás porque era muy raro ver a una peliazul y a otra pelirroja con un muchacho siendo el centro de sus atenciones, quizás porque habían llegado con demasiada anticipación.

Una vez que todos tomaron sus asientos, comenzó la clase primera con total normalidad. Shinji regularmente pondría atención en condiciones normales, y lo haría en ese momento de no ser por que un par de dedos de Rei jugueteaban inocentemente en su espalda. ¿Qué le pasó a la inexpresiva niña reprimida, que ahora se ha vuelto en un cúmulo de empalagosa ternura e innata sensualidad? Manteniendo la compostura, intentó con todas sus ganas seguir la clase palabra por palabra, oración por oración que explicaba el catedrático con serenidad. ¿Acaso Rei y Asuka habían planeado escoger lugares estratégicos para jugar con él?

Rei detuvo su travesura cuando vio que una joven rubia de ojos azules como las profundidades del mar le pasaba a su compañero que se encontraba en e pupitre detrás de ella un papel doblado, con destino a Ikari. Siguió el desplazamiento de mano en mano de ese dichoso mensaje hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos, casi arrebatándolo del muchacho de enfrente,ante la premura de leer todo cuanto fuera antes de que lo hiciera Shinji. Lo desdobló y pudo ver claramente un número de teléfono, un correo electrónico, dos besos marcados con labial carmesí y un breve mensaje que decía "Soy Sakura, eres muy apuesto, ¿tienes novia?, llámame". Sin que el desinatario se percatara, la peliazul se deshizo del mensaje y acto seguido le daba un beso fugaz a Shinji en la mejilla, fugaz porque fue tan rápido que pocos lo pudieron ver, pero se aseguró de haber cumplido su finalidad, pues esa chica rubia, "atrevida pervertida", la catalogaría Rei, vio la escena e hizo una mueca de coraje, Asuka, por otra parte, sólo volteó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, casi diciendo "¿Y a esta loca qué le picó?". Siguió con sus apuntes sobre algo que ya sabía de sobra: estadística básica.

Shinji sonrió más nervioso que nunca ante el inesperado gesto de su compañera de ojos rojos como el fuego, sin enterarse de que ella estaba figurativamente marcando su territorio en él. Casi se pone a rezar cuando acabó la clase, agradeciendo a la campana del reloj que se encontraba coronando una pequeña torre su oportuna intervención.

Asuka, después de meditar silenciosamente, sonrió ante una estupenda idea para relajarse después de clases, idea que implicaba a los tres habitantes en cuestión, e iba maquinando todo el teje y maneje, sin que nadie más lo advirtiera. ¿Qué traía entre manos?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos, este texto tiene como única finalidad entretener a los lectores, tanto fans como ajenos a la serie, sin percibir ni el autor del presente texto ni la página que lo aloja lucro o beneficio alguno.

_**La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari**_

_**Romance/Comedia**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2013**_

Asuka decidió salir a caminar un poco antes del comienzo de la segunda clase, sus pasos, si bien eran cortos, parecían un tanto apresurados, y su mirada evaluaba las cercanías al edificio donde se encontraba, no tenía intención de perderse pero quería un poco de privacidad. Fue en ese momento que vio un pequeño jardín y dentro de él un rincón con arbustos donde podía esconderse y ponerse a pensar tranquilamente. De su pequeña bolsa sacó una libreta que le funcionaba como diario, y al girar la tapa superior y ver el lado interior de la misma estaba un retrato de ni más ni menos que el tercer elegido, una que le había tomado el mismísimo Kensuke Aida. Esa foto tenía una interesante historia que ella misma recordaba a la perfección.

_**Flashback**_

Casa de Hikari Horaki, 6 PM.

- Hikari, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad? – comentaba Asuka, mientras manejaba con gran pericia un control del videojuego que ocasionalmente jugaba en la casa de la presidenta de la clase.

- Eso no tienes ni por qué preguntarlo Asuka, sabes bien que así es – Respondió la chica de trenzas, mientras ojeaba una revista de cocina.

- No te molesta si te pido otro favor, ¿verdad? – volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja con voz baja, casi temerosa.

- Lo que tú necesites, cuenta con ello – fue la respuesta mecánica de su compañera

- Necesito que le pidas al chiflado de Kensuke que saque una foto de Shinji – fue la pequeña petición de la alemana. Hikari, un poco sorprendida, cerró la revista que tenía en las manos, la puso en la mesa y le miró con incredulidad, aunque creería que eso se trataba de una broma, en la mirada de la alemana no había ninguna señal de sarcasmo, hablaba muy, pero muy en serio.

- ¿Te interesa tanto Shinji Ikari? Si te soy franca, amiga, me sorprende esto que me estás pidiendo – comentó Hikari, y acto seguido vio la cara de Asuka ponerse serena y seria, aunque reacia a decir que así era de manera directa.

- La necesito, nada más – fue la respuesta, luego suavizó su semblante – dile que NERV necesita una foto del tercer piloto del EVA para evaluar su conducta fuera de su horario de trabajo, verás que así no sospechará nada – y esbozó una sutil y alegre sonrisa.

- Mmm, está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides – contestó, añadiendo un tono juguetón – estoy segura de que le agradará la idea, aunque jamás adivinaría que quisieras una foto para ti y sólo para ti de Shinji

- Algún día lo entenderás, pequeña mocosa – respondió Asuka entre enojada y risueña – Gracias.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- No dudo de la capacidad del raro de Kensuke para sacar fotos – decía a sus adentros al contemplar la foto del muchacho en cuestión, que mostraba una radiante sonrisa, algo que en ese tiempo era bastante difícil de ver. – Shinji, no estoy tan segura de que Rei sólo te tenga un cariño fraternal, y lo que comienzo a temer es que sienta exactamente lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento por ti – y abrazó el pequeño retrato – debo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme como gallina acobardada. Tampoco es que quiera dejar a la niña modelo a un lado, si estuvieras aquí no lo entenderías hasta que…

Miró al claro cielo, y fue que se le ocurrió un gran plan para esa noche en casa, se volvió a levantar no sin antes guardar ese retrato muy bien dentro de esa bolsa y volvió al salón, con tal seguridad que ninguno de los presentes osó decirle un piropo, quizá por verla tan determinada, o por miedo a un puntapié. ¿Quién era esa chica con acento curioso? Era la pregunta del día para muchos, que no le despegaban la vista.

Una vez que ella llegó a su lugar, Shinji sonrió al verla un poco más entusiasta – te ha ido bien salir a caminar Asuka – comentó – y creo que sería bueno hacer algo esta noche, para celebrar este nuevo comienzo.

La alemana lo miró con expectación, y antes que pudiera responder, Rei se adelantó – sería increíble ver una película en la sala, recostados en el suelo con palomitas, por cierto, Shinji, yo nunca he probado las palomitas, ¿qué tan bueno es su sabor?

Asuka tomó la palabra antes de que el aludido pudiera emitir una respuesta – ¿Es en serio que nunca has probado las palomitas? ¿Acaso nunca has ido al cine? -

- Sí he ido, una vez, pero únicamente tomé una botella de agua, sin embargo, el olor a mantequilla de las palomitas de ese cine me despertó cierta curiosidad, pero no creí prudente salir a media función – confesó la chica de cabellos azules, un poco avergonzada – casi todos comen palomitas ahí dentro, no creo que sea de buena educación comer en ese lugar si a lo que vas es a ver la película, pero fue extraño, a nadie lo vi comerse sus palomitas fuera de la sala de cine.

Tanto Asuka como Shinji se llevaron la mano a la cabeza, ¿A quién se le ocurriría comer palomitas antes o después de la función, y no durante la misma?

- Es que, al menos en el cine, así se comen, dentro de la sala, con las manos – respondió Shinji – pasaré por un par de bolsas para prepararlas y ver una película en casa, ¿les parece bien?

- ¡Perfecto! Apuesto a que estarán deliciosas – contestó Rei

- Ay, querida Rei, tienes tanto que aprender – dijo casi suspirando la alemana – ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos a hacer las compras?

- No, adelántense, no creo que pueda llevar mucho tiempo ir al centro comercial – Contestó, y volvió a dar un vistazo al horario – hoy salimos a las cuatro de la tarde, así que lo mejor es que yo vaya por las compras y ustedes pueden ir poniendo almohadas y cobijas en el suelo, frente a la TV, para estar más cómodos-

- Yo pasaré a comprar las películas que podríamos ver – contestó inmediatamente una alemana que volvía a tener una brillante idea – creo haber visto una tienda cerca de casa.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo Asuka? –

- No veo ningún inconveniente, además, es mejor ir juntas para ver más opciones – respondió la alemana con una sonrisa maliciosa por dentro.

Las clases transcurrieron una tras otra, sin mucha novedad. Asuka de vez en cuando jugueteaba un lápiz que tenía en su mano derecha, para luego seguir tomando los apuntes, teniendo siempre en mente un objetivo: esa noche tendría que estar cerca, muy cerca de Shinji Ikari para decirle algo muy, muy, muy importante. Si Rei podía entre juego y juego demostrar un afecto ya no tan superficial por él, ¿por qué no ella hacer lo mismo? Quizás de manera distinta, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver que no sólo podía pertenecerle a la niña modelo, sino a ella también.

Shinji tomó un taxi rumbo al centro de esa gran ciudad, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de ambas ex pilotos. Rei y Asuka emprendieron su camino a paso lento, había suficiente tiempo como para disfrutar de la caminata rumbo a casa. Después de cinco minutos de andar en silencio, fue la pelirroja la que inició la conversación

- Entonces dime, ¿qué películas has visto? –

Rei se quedó callada por un momento, intentando recordar, primero, cuantas había visto, pues aunque le interesaban las experiencias nuevas, nunca mostró gran entusiasmo por el séptimo arte, considerando que ya pocas eran las grandes superproductoras cinematográficas, en el pasado quedaron las grandes empresas como Paramount, Warner, MGM. Parecía que el arte de grabar películas quedaría sepultado con los miles y miles de cadáveres en el segundo impacto, salvo por algunos estudios japoneses que fueron atreviéndose poco a poco a regresar al cine al pedestal que le corresponde en el gusto del público. – Creo que sólo dos… una llamada "El Gran Gatsby", y otra llamada "La Princesa Mononoke", que al parecer la realizó un estudio japonés – fue su respuesta.

- Oh, amiga, tienes tanto que ver – dijo Asuka tocándole el hombro – a mí me gusta mucho ver películas tanto actuales como aquellas antes del segundo impacto, incluso más antiguas… de hecho, uno de mis cineastas favoritos de mi país del antiguo cine es Fritz Lang, sobre todo su incompleta Metrópolis de 1927.

- Wow Asuka, eso fue hace casi cien años – dijo con asombro Rei, quien no imaginaba que el cine tuviera tanto tiempo de existencia.

Ambas continuaron la charla acerca de cine, que más bien parecía clase de historia de la cinematografía impartida por la "universitaria" Asuka Langley Soryu. Al entrar al local, que estaba a sólo dos cuadras de su casa, Rei puso inmediatamente su mirada en dos películas que podrían considerarse clásicas: "Titanic", y "Entrevista con el Vampiro". Al ver la cubierta de la primera, que estaba en perfecto estado, quedó observándola largo rato, casi imaginando a Shinji en lugar de Leonardo DiCaprio y a ella misma en lugar de Kate Winslet. Tanto fue el rato que estuvo así que la alemana al verla tan absorta en sus cavilaciones dijo divertida – Houston llamando a Rei Ayanami, favor de volver a tierra –

La aludida se sobresaltó, tomó rápidamente ambas películas y con un leve sonrojo se disculpó por haberse quedado así, como ida.

- Entiendo que Leonardo DiCaprio fue un galán, pero Rei, no es para tanto – mencionó la alemana divertida de ver a la chica peliazul tener tanto interés en el actor que, en su tiempo, había sido el ídolo de muchas jovencitas y no tan jovencitas.

- Lo siento… ¿Qué películas llevas tú? – preguntó, intentando seguir la conversación anterior.

- "El Sexto Sentido", "Actividad Paranormal" y "Matrix" – contestó la pelirroja orgullosa de su elección.

¿Qué pensaba hacer Asuka en la noche? ¿Qué tenía que decirle a Shinji?

* * *

**Respuestas a Review's:**

Seeking Professional Help: Enjoy the story, thanks.

LSERR: Espero cubrir las expectativas de todos los que lean esta historia, mil gracias.

Shion: Gracias, me alegra que la trama principal sea de tu agrado y del de todos los que me leen.

Zafir09: Va a ser una historia con momentos de picardía sin llegar a lo vulgar, momentos de ternura y emociones sin cesar, quizás un poco más ligera que mi otra historia "NERV Tech Project". Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar.

Ulisesamarilla: Mis historias mezclan muchas cosas sin perder el estilo ni el sentido que les da origen, a mi parecer. No incluí a Mari por dos razones sencillas: no fue parte del anime original (base de esta historia) y no he visto las OVAS nuevas de Evangelion, ni el manga mismo, prefiero centrarme en la historia que fue un hit en su tiempo y ha trascendido por varios años.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos, este texto tiene como única finalidad entretener a los lectores, tanto fans como ajenos a la serie, sin percibir ni el autor del presente texto ni la página que lo aloja lucro o beneficio alguno.

_**La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari**_

_**Romance/Comedia**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2013**_

Tiempo transcurrió para que en la sala de esa casa estuviera lista para la función de esa noche, un sleeping bag extendido y unas cuantas frazadas, además de tres cómodas almohadas para dormir frente al televisor. Eran ya las 7 p.m. y aún no llegaba Shinji Ikari a casa. Mientras tanto, Asuka tarareaba alegre una cancioncilla mientras se cambiaba con ropa para dormir, estar más cómoda bajo el pijama elegante de algodón de color blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, su favorita. Por otra parte, Rei aún no decidía qué ropa debía ponerse para la ocasión, aunque las únicas opciones eran pijamas verde, azul y rojo, todas hechas de una fina seda, que lucían detalles en terciopelo con un estilo sin igual. Se decantó por el azul, y tras habérselo puesto finalmente se escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

La pelirroja se adelantó a abrir la puerta a paso veloz, advirtiendo que una peliazul iba detrás de ella a cierta distancia, Shinji venía con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que no fueran a hacerle un interrogatorio del porqué se había tardado tanto en volver, al cruzar la puerta Asuka le plantaba un inesperado beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que Shinji abriera los ojos bien grande, y fue tanto el asombro que por poco y las cosas que había comprado caían al suelo. Asuka sonrió con ternura y por dentro satisfecha e inmensamente feliz, pues no habría oportunidad más perfecta de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al tercer elegido que esta. Del otro lado, una peliazul con los brazos cruzados miraba la escena con ojos de desaprobación y apretando la mandíbula por lo que acababa de hacer la alemana.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Asuka? – tartamudeó Shinji, severamente sonrojado después de tremendo acontecimiento, logrando que todo volviera a estar en su lugar.

- Te quiero Shinji Ikari – dijo con una dulzura tan manifiesta que casi sentía derretirse el pobre chico.

- Yo también, querida Asuka, eh… Hola Rei – atinó a decir, tartamudeando, temblando y poniéndose más rojo que un buen tomate, lo que ahora lo ponía de nervios era la mirada de fuego implacable de la primera elegida, que no estaba muy contenta de que Asuka abusara de "su Shinji". No tuvo más remedio que acomodar todo y preparar las palomitas en silencio, confundido.

Asuka se fue a sentar, dando una mirada traviesa a Rei que casi decía "te gané, te gané, ahora es mío, sólo mío", lo cual bastó para que ésta se pusiera de pie con rumbo a la cocina, recargándose en una esquina y mirando con una severidad monumental a Shinji, sin mediar palabra, casi taladrándole la nuca con la misma mirada.

Shinji que preparaba aquello de la forma más tradicional, prescindiendo del microondas, en su mente meditaba pues no tenía remedio implorarle a la chica de ojos carmesí le perdonase, aunque no sabía ni por qué debía pedirle perdón.

_Esta mujer me va a volver loco, primero huye la primera vez que me ve, la segunda vez se cuela en mi cama, se despierta y me intenta evadir, y después de eso me ha dicho que me quiere. Yo la quiero, pero tampoco puedo negar que quiero de la misma forma y en la misma magnitud a Rei, quien al primer instante me dio lo que necesitaba, una muestra de afecto sincero… no creo que sea prudente iniciar una relación seria con Asuka, porque de todas formas los tres vivimos bajo el mismo techo y tenemos un lazo de fraternidad, aunque me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si…?_

En ese momento un sollozo lo interrumpió, el semblante de seriedad y enojo en la cara de Rei Ayanami había sido cambiado por uno de amargura, lleno de lágrimas, que inmediatamente lo conmovieron e impulsaron a abrazar a esa chica con ojos que exigían, imploraban una explicación, imploraban desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- No quiero perderte nunca ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – entrecortada fue la pregunta que le dio en el alma a Shinji, quien no atinaba a decir nada, sólo a mantener entre sus brazos a esa chica que derramaba un llanto tan real, que nunca antes había visto rodar por sus mejillas – Shinji, no quiero que te alejes de mí, no podría… por ti he logrado ser yo misma, únicamente para ti –

Y esas palabras fueron lo que estrujaban la conciencia del chico, no tenía la mínima intención de lastimarla y de algún modo, sin quererlo, lo había logrado. Rei era excepcional, y más cuando ahora mostraba su naturaleza pura, su propio ser. Con los labios temblándole, pudo pronunciar su oído unas palabras – No me perderás nunca, porque te quiero en verdad, Rei.

- ¿Es en serio? – cuestionó con voz suplicante, como pidiendo una y solo una respuesta, con esas lágrimas, los ojos de Rei parecían rubíes empapados de rocío destellante, como si fueran un tesoro que jamás hubiera ensuciado el hombre.

- Sí – fue su respuesta, para dar inicio a un beso tierno que los suaves labios de la peliazul supieron corresponder, que a Shinji le supieron a menta, un beso fresco, cálido y el primero que había dado Rei en toda su existencia – Sin embargo – continuó Ikari – debo serte sincero, y espero que comprendas lo que te voy a decir de la mejor manera, Rei, por ustedes dos siento exactamente lo mismo, y estoy agradecido de que me quieran tanto, que ni mi vida sería suficiente para pagarles; Rei, no quiero sonar como un patán, pero sería deshonesto no habértelo dicho, las quiero a las dos, pero si queremos compartir una vida juntos, lo mejor será llevarnos bien y no pelear, no quiero que me malinterpreten, pero sería muy triste para mí si alguna de ustedes dos se fuera para siempre… ahora somos como hermanos, y no quiero que ese vínculo se rompa o se malentienda –

- Entiendo – Rei se limpió las lágrimas – en verdad te quiero Shinji, y si es lo que tu deseas, entonces yo estoy feliz.

- Creo que habrá que hacérselo saber a Asuka, no quiero que se ilusione con algo que me sería muy difícil mantener y en verdad, no quisiera que sucediera –

- Mejor hagámoslo mañana, esta noche disfrutemos de la película y del momento, Shinji – sugirió Rei, ya repuesta, dándole un beso en la mejilla – creo que deberías volver la vista a las palomitas, antes de que se quemen.

- ¡Ay es cierto! – exclamó Shinji con sobresalto, volviendo a su tarea. Afortunadamente la flama baja había evitado que pasara una tragedia, lo cual significaba que había función con entremés incluído. Rei, ya sin rastro de haber llorado, volvió a dirigirse casi a brinquitos a la sala y tomó su lugar en el otro extremo del sleeping bag, quedando el único lugar disponible en medio de ambas chicas. Cuando Ikari llegó a la sala y vio su lugar apartado, dijo para sus adentros – conque esas tenemos… bueno, creo que lo podré soportar – y sin más, le pasó el bol de palomitas a Asuka para que se lo sostuviera mientras que él se ponía cómodo. – Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a ver? –

- Actividad Paranormal, por supuesto Shinji – fue la respuesta de la alemana que miraba con coquetería al chico – no me digas que te dan miedo las películas de terror

- Eh… er… creo que un poco de adrenalina no quedaría mal antes de dormir – dijo con un tenue pero evidente sarcasmo el aludido - ¿Te parece bien esa película, Rei?

- No la he visto, pero si Shinji puede verla, creo que yo también –

- Gracias por el halago, Rei – dijo sorprendido y ofendido Shinji, que al parecer había sido tomado por gallina y Rei, sin querer, casi le había dicho miedoso.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en la cocina? – preguntó la pelirroja, queriendo saber si su "hermana" había hecho alguna movida para seducir a Shinji.

- Quería ver cómo se preparan las palomitas – respondió a tiempo Rei.

- Ah –

- Es cierto, y le he dicho cómo hacerlas para la siguiente vez que veamos una película en casa –

- Bueno, siendo así… que comience la función – Asuka se levantó para apagar las luces, prender el sistema de entretenimiento en casa e iniciar la reproducción de la película. Volviendo a su lugar, para recostar la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Ikari. Las primeras escenas parecían de una película normal, hasta los primeros sucesos raros, que comenzaron a poner nervioso al tercer elegido, pero en el primer momento de terror Rei se asió del brazo derecho de Shinji, aterrada, y él con el mejor ánimo de tranquilizarla le rodeó con su brazo su cintura, acercándola más, intentando tranquilizarla, acto que no pasó desapercibido ante los inquisitivos ojos de la alemana – _con que esas tenemos, Rei Ayanami_ – y no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Shinji hiciera todo lo posible para que la chica de ojos carmesíes no desfalleciera del miedo que también él estaba sintiendo. Acabó el filme y los tres se acomodaron para dormir, y mientras Ikari intentaba conciliar el sueño, tanto Asuka como Rei se volvieron hacia él para "compartir calor" y dormir a gusto, aunque tanta cercanía puso nervioso a Shinji.

- Qué remedio, estas dos me van a volver loco –


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos, este texto tiene como única finalidad entretener a los lectores, tanto fans como ajenos a la serie, sin percibir ni el autor del presente texto ni la página que lo aloja lucro o beneficio alguno.

_**La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari**_

_**Romance/Comedia**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2013**_

Eran las seis de la mañana, y por alguna razón Asuka se había despertado puntualmente a esa hora, percatándose de que tenía un brazo y una pierna encima de Shinji, quien dormía boca arriba, con el otro brazo ligeramente aprisionado por una chica de cabellos azules que yacía plácidamente. Discretamente apartó a Rei de Shinji, y posándose sobre él, apoyada en sus rodillas que estaban a los costados del chico durmiente, comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, intentando despertarlo suavemente.

Shinji estaba en el quinto o sexto sueño cuando sintió que algo se movía en su cabeza, y alguien seguramente estaba encima de él, notando cierta pesadez en la cadera. No obstante, lo que lo acabó por despertar fue un ligero aroma a canela que emanaba justamente de la chica alemana que lo estaba mimando, así que poco a poco abrió los ojos y pudo ver a escasos centímetros los azulados orbes cristalinos de su pelirroja compañera de casa.

- Buenos días, kínder – fue el saludo acompañado de un beso en la nariz lo que extrañó a Shinji

- Buenos días Asuka – masculló medio adormecido aún, intentando procesar lo que sus ojos y oídos percibían hace segundos, porque ni remotamente se imaginaría que la alemana le estaría dando los buenos días de esa manera

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó sonriente la chica, cuya cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la del chico.

- Inmejorablemente – respondió, un poco nervioso por la corta distancia entre los dos – aunque un poco sofocado, ¿podrías…?

- Ah, claro, te despierto con amor y lo que quieres es que me aparte – fue el puchero inédito que lanzó Asuka, molesta por que Shinji fuera tan "desconsiderado". Se irguió, cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada.

- Lo lamento – fue la respuesta mecánica del tercer elegido, sorprendido – no fue mi intención desdeñarte.

- Aún hay tiempo de sobra antes de prepararnos para ir a clases, parece que me quieres decir algo… suéltalo Shinji, no deberías guardarte tantas cosas, además, deberías confiar en mí – respondió la alemana con renovada energía

- OK, Asuka… ¿cómo te lo explico?... mmm… veamos – pensaba con un inmenso esfuerzo Shinji Ikari, intentando decir lo que quería decir de manera que nadie saliera lastimado, y con eso se refería a no ser vapuleado por la dulce y radiante mujer que tenía encima de él – sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

- Sí, aunque sinceramente comienzo a dudarlo –

- Ah… – suspiró como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo inmenso después de la última frase que pronunció – lo diré, más vale aclarar las cosas – tomó aire como si fuera a sumergirse en el océano – sabes que no quiero arruinar esta segunda oportunidad que tenemos los tres.

- Sí – Asuka comenzaba a aburrirse, quería saber a dónde quería llegar Shinji

- Lo que quiero decir es que… quiero también a Rei, y no quisiera que… no quisiera que arruinemos esta oportunidad juntos con una relación que haría que prescindiera de alguna de ustedes, insisto, las veo casi como hermanas…-

- Ya lo sabía – interrumpió la pelirroja – después de todo eres un pervertido, adorable pervertido, Shinji – enfatizó con voz seductora – no me sorprende ahora que Kaji haya insinuado que hayas estado con Misato la primera vez que nos conocimos… y yo pensé que estaba siendo pesado contigo

- N-no es lo q-que estás pe-pensando – tartamudeó sonrojado y avergonzado – y-yo se-sería incapaz…

- Ah, y yo que estaba pensando compartirte con Rei y otras cosas más… qué decepción – se llevó la muñeca a la frente en señal de dramatismo

- ¡Asuka! – llamó Shinji totalmente enrojecido

- No me molesta que también quieras a Rei, de hecho, me lo esperaba… pero me decepciona que no seas honesto contigo mismo, y en consecuencia, con nosotras – pausó Asuka para mirar con cierto aire perverso a Shinji – deberás confiar en nosotros, recuerda que no puede haber ninguna relación sin confianza, así que más vale que seas sincero.

- ¿Eh? – la mirada desencajada de Shinji parecía de película, estupefacto ante el razonamiento de la chica alemana, sacudió la cabeza y contestó – estoy siendo honesto, no me agradaría la idea de perderlas, además… vamos a estar juntos un largo tiempo, y… esto…

- Ya, tranquilo, no es para tanto, mientras estemos juntos – hizo una pausa – los tres – dijo despacio, haciendo una mueca de resignación – creo que no hay nada que perder.

- OK… -

- Aunque me sorprende tu fijación por el fetiche del incesto, kínder –

- ¿¡Qué!? – se alarmó Shinji, la vergüenza que le acababa de causar el comentario de Asuka lo hacía sudar, su corazón parecía salirse de tan acelerado que lo pusieron esas palabras.

- Sin embargo, lo entiendo, los tres estamos en una etapa bastante interesante llena de adrenalina y hormonas – continuó la alemana – creo que Misato sabía perfectamente lo que hacía al ponerte a cargo, a ponernos bajo el mismo techo…

_Kensuke y Touji estarían furiosos ahogándose en celos si escucharan lo que acaba de decir Asuka,_ pensó Shinji, haciendo un esfurezo monumental para serenarse – para empezar, yo propuse ayer lo que propuse con la más inocente de las intenciones, no con afán de volverlo un fetiche ni nada por el estilo, quiero una vida normal con dos chicas que considero casi hermanas, ¿tiene algo de malo eso? -

- Piensas demasiado, kínder, ya te dije que no me molesta compartirte con Rei… en fin, iré a hacer el desayuno, mientras tu intenta despertar a la doncella durmiente, apuesto a que estuvo soñando contigo – y finalmente se levantó rumbo a la cocina.

- Esto se está poniendo raro – murmuró Shinji, para voltear a ver a una chica que estaba en una paz casi celestial, durmiendo y balbuceando cosas que nadie lograría entender. Ver esa cara llena de tranquilidad le hizo volver a su color natural. ¿Cómo es que acabó enredado en una relación bígama con consentimiento pleno por parte de sus dos compañeras? No tenía ni la más remota idea, y haciendo de lado ese pensamiento volvió a concentrarse en Rei Ayanami, y poniendo su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola, fue que logró sacarla de su dulce sueño.

- Buenos días Rei – sonrió Shinji al ver abiertos esos ojos tan bellos color escarlata - ¿dormiste bien?

- Buenos días Shinji – respondió con una voz dulce y tranquila – dormí muy bien, gracias.

- Es hora de prepararse para ir a clases, Asuka ya está haciendo el desayuno, así que debemos apresurarnos –

Rei asintió y de inmediato se incorporó, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta algo la hizo sonreír aún más.

- Por cierto, linda pijama… no la había apreciado bien ayer, pero me gusta, sobre todo el color – comentó Shinji, antes de entrar en su cuarto.

Asuka, por otra parte, ya había preparado un zumo de naranja y un desayuno americano: hot cakes y huevos revueltos con salchichas, aunque éstas no tuvieran la calidad de aquellas que se fabrican en su tierra natal. Fue hasta que dejó servida la mesa que cayó en la cuenta al ver que aún no se había bañado. Corrió a su cuarto y rápidamente se alistó para bañarse. Momentos después, alcanzaba a Rei y a Shinji en el comedor, quienes la estaban esperando aún.

- ¿Y bien?- comenzó Asuka la plática, al tiempo que se tragaba el primer bocado

- Está muy rico – contestó Shinji, tomando un trozo de mantequilla para untarlo sobre los hot cakes

- No me refería a eso precisamente, kínder, lo que Rei y yo queremos saber es por qué tardaste tanto en regresar del centro comercial –

A Shinji se le heló la sangre y los nervios lo tensaron de repente. Tenía que dar una explicación, y quizás lo que sucedió no pondría de buen humor a ninguna de las dos cohabitantes de esa casa.

* * *

**Respuestas a Review's**

**ulisesamarilla:** No es ninguna molestia responder, sus comentarios son la mejor retroalimentación que puede tener un escritor, el que está agradecido soy yo.

**Roy4:** Conozco muy bien el anime KissXSis, y no, no va por ahí la historia, aunque en efecto, ambas ex-pilotos están enamoradas de él, la historia va por otro camino, y sin duda saldrán más personajes que estén relacionados o quieran relacionarse con Shinji.

**Zafir09:** tienes razón, más allá de que Asuka y Rei estén enamoradas de Shinji Ikari, tienen un vínculo especial que se conservará siempre, pues ellos comparten una historia en común, y comprenden que estando unidos podrán sortear cualquier tipo de problemas.

**LSERR: **Ese es el fin de esta historia, entretenerse con los enredos, y que ustedes sientan lo que está pasando con estos chicos, por lo que me es grato leer tan buenos comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos, este texto tiene como única finalidad entretener a los lectores, tanto fans como ajenos a la serie, sin percibir ni el autor del presente texto ni la página que lo aloja lucro o beneficio alguno.

_**La nueva casa de Shinji Ikari**_

_**Romance/Comedia**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2013**_

Shinji tenía que dar una explicación sí o sí, ambas lo veían con intriga, no iban a ceder ante un cambio de conversación oportuno que pusiera en segundo plano ese cuestionamiento. Al ver que no tenía otra alternativa que decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad, tomó suficiente aire y finalmente respondió.

- Me perdí, después de salir del supermercado – comenzó Shinji – al parecer los taxistas de esta ciudad no pueden esperar, además, me dormí durante el trayecto y no supe como regresarme. Estuve buscando ayuda inútilmente hasta que una chica me dijo cómo llegar a una terminal de transporte, y finalmente llegué aquí.

- Con que una chica… - dijo molesta la alemana – y… ¿qué clase de chica fue la que te ayudó, kínder?

- No sé… era bastante rara, creo que me dijo su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo – respondió Ikari, juntando los dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo – me sentí extraño, pero el caso es que llegué a tiempo.

- Ese no es el caso – replicó Rei, también enfadada – es peligroso que estés en las calles si no conoces en donde estás.

- Lo lamento –

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de estallar, el hecho de que otra mujer haya estado con Shinji podía ser tolerable, pero cayeron en la cuenta que también Shinji pudo haber sufrido algún accidente o ser víctima de algún maleante, y el sólo pensarlo las llenaba de angustia, mas la despreocupación de Ikari les enfurecía, pues sonaba a que les estaba ocultando algo.

_**Flashback**_

Era tarde ya, Shinji Ikari tenía en la mano una bolsa de supermercado con todo lo necesario para la velada de esa noche, se agradeció mentalmente de no haber comprado tantas cosas pues al salir de ese lugar no había ni un solo taxi que lo pudiera llevar de vuelta a casa. En la entrada habían unas bancas de acero, y se sentó a esperar, de vez en cuando preguntaba a los transeúntes si podían indicarle algún sitio donde pudiera tomar un transporte de vuelta a casa, sin embargo, pocas personas se molestaban siquiera en mirarle. Ahí, esperando, volvió a sentarse hasta que el flujo de personas fue menor, fue en ese momento que una chica de anteojos rojos y el cabello recogido en dos coletas medio desordenadas se le quedó viendo. El joven pensó que sólo iba a burlarse de él y ni se molestó en acercarse, pero la chica no desviaba la vista, parecía explorador examinando algún raro espécimen en plena selva, esos ojos entre azules y aquamarina no se despegaban de su objetivo. Al ver que esa persona no le quitaba la vista de encima, Shinji se puso alerta e intentó incorporarse, pero rápidamente esa chica ya estaba frente a él, cruzada de brazos, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

- Shinji Ikari, tercer piloto del Evangelion, hijo del comandante Gendo Ikari, y ahora una persona común… ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? –

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Shinji, ya de pie, frente a ella

- Sólo un tonto contesta una pregunta con otra – exclamó la chica con gafas – te pregunté primero.

- Estoy perdido – respondió encogiendo los hombros – me sorprende que alguien que no conozco sepa mi nombre y cosas que son confidenciales, ¿y tú eres…?

- Pensé que estabas esperando a alguien, no pude evitar observarte detenidamente, casi deduje que estabas perdido, pero sólo alguien que espera a otra persona se sienta en frente de un centro comercial como si nada – respondió ella, rompiendo su postura por una más relajada – acerca de cómo sé tu nombre y demás, también tengo mis secretos… si buscas qué te puede llevar a casa, a dos cuadras encontrarás una terminal de taxis

- ¿Eh? –

- Camina, derecho, por la acera, acá – indicó ella con un dedo – a lo lejos se ve ese techo azul que sobresale, esa es una terminal de transporte, ahí encuentras buses y taxis, incluso a veces hay un tipo que deja el periódico a las once de la mañana, antes de marcharse.

Shinji estaba estupefacto y no pudo mediar palabra para responder, entonces ella se presentó – me puedes decir Mari – y extendió la mano para saludarlo – y es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Finalmente Ikari contestó el saludo estrechándole la mano – Shinji Ikari, y gracias por ayudarme.

- Suerte, Ikari, nos encontraremos después, estoy segura – y dicho esto, emprendió una carrera huyendo del lugar.

Shinji siguió las indicaciones de esa chica extraña y, efectivamente, tomó el primer taxi a casa. Al llamar a la puerta, después de pagar el transporte, fue recibido con un sorprendente beso por parte de una chica pelirroja en una encantadora bata para dormir.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- ¿Y por qué te pusiste tan nervioso? Me parece que nos ocultas algo, kínder – masculló la alemana, acechándole con la mirada fija en él, como depredador observando a su presa.

- En serio, fue todo – dijo tartamudeando el pobre muchacho, quien ya había palidecido, esperando una patada voladora de la pelirroja o una bofetada de parte de Rei, considerando que ésta ya no se guardaba absolutamente nada y estaba igual o más enfadada que Asuka.

- Bueno – suspiró Rei – supongo que confiaremos en tí – volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la cocina, una reliquia bastante exótica, pues era ni más ni menos que uno artesanal con mecanismo de péndulo, lo cual era de lo más extraño, pues la mayoría de los relojes de la época eran digitales, pocas eran las personas incluso que tuvieran un reloj de mano con manecillas indicando la hora, considerando que los avances tecnológicos habían simplificado tantas cosas – Se hace tarde, es mejor apresurarnos si no queremos andar corriendo hacia el instituto.

En ese momento tanto Shinji como Rei recogieron los platos y utensilios que estaban en la mesa, colocándolos en el lava-vajillas, arreglaron toda la cocina en un santiamén y tomaron sus maletines, los tres salieron juntos otra vez, caminando hacia el colegio, en la misma circunstancia de ayer: Rei de un lado de Shinji y Asuka del otro, ambas tomándole la mano a éste.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Rei, ¿nuestra relación con Shinji no estaría catalogada como incestuosa? - dijo Asuka, con una sonrisa perversa que puso al aludido más sonrojado que un tomate maduro.

- Prácticamente no, aunque suena bastante atrevido – respondió Rei con picardía – por cierto, Shinji, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-

- Nada en especial, únicamente ir avanzando en el proyecto de este mes para la clase de historia universal, pero nada en particular – respondió, suspirando y agradeciendo mentalmente a Rei el cambio de tema.

- Yo iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad, necesito un tiempo para conocerla, y Shinji, no te molestes, prefiero ir sola, pero quizá después hagamos un tour de restaurantes, bares, hoteles... - respondió la pelirroja que parecía gustarle molestar al tercer elegido, después de todo a ella le parecía tierno y torpe cuando se pone así.

- Asuka – replicó éste, que parecía semáforo al cambiar de su color normal al rojo vivo intermitentemente

- No eres un niño ya, Shinji, ni nosotras tampoco – respondió con severidad la alemana – de todas formas no he mencionado aún que fuéramos a hacer algo ahí, ¿ves cómo eres el pervertido kínder Shinji?

Rei soltó una pequeña risa ante el ocurrente comentario de su compañera, pero coincidía, ya no eran aquellos chicos que se iniciaban como pilotos de los EVAs, de una u otra manera las batallas con los ángeles los habían hecho madurar, cambiar, de una forma quizá dramática pero después de todo seguían vivos después de haber defendido a la humanidad, que, a pesar de sus deficiencias, tenía virtudes, había esperanza, y eso bastó para que no se diera el tercer impacto ni la instrumentalización humana, simplemente el mundo quedaría tal cual era, después de los estragos del segundo impacto.

- Asuka tiene razón, y es algo que sucede en la vida de cualquier humano – agregó Rei – no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

- Ajá – tragó saliva el chico, asimilando el argumento de sus compañeras e intentando cambiar el tema – entonces me imagino que Rei y yo podemos ir avanzando en nuestros deberes, mientras tú exploras la ciudad.

- Espero que no se les ocurra hacer alguna indecencia mientras yo no estoy en casa – advirtió Asuka, lo cual generó otro visible sonrojo en ellos

Llegando al instituto se dirigieron a su salón donde algunos ya habían tomado asiento, repitiendo los lugares del día anterior, los tres estaban tranquilamente tomando apuntes, hasta que notaron que la insistente rubia fan de Ikari estaba ahí, mirando de reojo al chico, y cuando Rei le observó bien podría jurar que la falda que traía hoy resultaba más corta. Sin embargo, Shinji ni siquiera dio importancia a su presencia y siguió como si nada, leyendo atentamente lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón. Revisó tiempo después el horario de clases, de nuevo salía tarde y suspiró resignado.


End file.
